


The USS Beowulf And Her Crew

by LauramourFromOz



Series: The Beowulf Cronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 50 Years Of Trek, F/F, F/M, Here's To 50 More Years, M/M, New Crew New Ship, USS Beowulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In witch we meet the Newest flagship in the fleet and her gallant (and familiarly named) crew. An origin of sorts.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p><p>There is an event for spitballing ideas and asking/answering questions about this series/universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The USS Beowulf And Her Crew

**Author's Note:**

> "In the twenty-fourth century, there will be no hunger, there will be no greed, and all the little children will know how to read."  
> -Gene Roddenberry
> 
> Dedicated to all those no longer with us who helped us to go boldly over the last fifty years. We are forever in your debt.
> 
> Live Long and Prosper

The USS Enterprise. A ship of legend. Her crew rapidly gained the status afforded The Rats of Tobruk, The Light Horse Brigade, The Diggers of The ANZAC. From them was born a mythology that inspired countless people from all walks of life across the galaxy.

Captain James T Kirk.

Commander Spock

Doctor Leonard H McCoy.

Commander Montgomery Scott.

Commander Nyota Uhura.

Captain Hikaru Sulu.

Commander Pavel Andreivich Chekov.

They were the crew that were known. The seven people that could accomplish anything. They were the crew who passed into legend. They were the required reading at Starfleet Academy and its successors.

The crew of The USS Beowulf though, are just as remarkable.

Captain Eliza Jamison.

Commander Peter Kirk.

Lieutenant Commander Alexander Greyson.

Doctor Johanna McCoy.

Commander Thomas Charles Eastick.

Lieutenant Commander Christopher Scott.

Ensign Demora Sulu-Chekov

Ensign Anton Pavlovich Sulu-Chekov

Their story too began on the Enterprise.

Eliza Jamison was the adopted daughter of Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. She was a remarkable child, the result of highly illegal genetic engineering. Part Vulcan, part Human, and a little bit Klingon.

The Enterprise had answered a distress call from the laboratory where she was being… Raised would be an inappropriate term. Studied. She had been studied her entire, developmentally accelerated, life.

Chronologically she was three and a half years old when she came aboard The Enterprise.

Developmentally speaking her age was hard to pinpoint, thanks to her hybrid physiology. They had placed it at fourteen years by the closest measure they had. Spock.

At first they had assumed by the pointed ears and slanted eyebrows that she was Vulcan. Something that made little sense in view of the fact that the remains of the two dead scientists they found were Human and that she was the only living being on the planet. She was found in an observation lab to witch there was no door into witch she had been beamed and out of witch she was rarely allowed.

The room. Cell. Had been hermetically sealed and so the pathogen witch had slowly killed the two scientists had never reached her. One of the last things they had done was beam her in the components of the transmitter so she could send a distress signal. It had taken The Enterprise a week to receive and respond to the signal.

After her rescue came the issue of what to do with her. A weekly hypospray slowed her physical aging to a normal rate, or near enough. All the notes in the databanks of the lab indicated that her development would revert to normal by adulthood but Bones wouldn’t take the risk with the girl. Jim had agreed.

There was lengthy dialogue between Starfleet Command, and various government departments about where she would be best off. Ultimately though, it was decided that the best place for her was with the only other Human/Vulcan hybrid and his husband and so she had come to live on the Enterprise.

Before long there were two more children aboard the Enterprise. The first of these was Peter Kirk, The freckle faced eleven year old orphaned nephew of Captain Kirk.

The Enterprise had answered a distress call from the colony. They arrived too late to save Peter’s parents but in time to save the rest of the colonists.

It was another two days before Peter woke up. Eliza was sitting with him at the time.

“Welcome back.” She said.

“Thanks, um. Who are you? And, you know, where am I?”

“You’re on The Enterprise, in sickbay. I’m Eliza Jamison and we’re sort of cousins.”

When he tried to get up she touched his arm gently and informed him that she would get the Doctor. Bones in turn sent her to the bridge to tell Captain Kirk he was awake. He was in Sickbay another four days. Once Bones released him she took him to an empty rec room.

“So, you’re my sort of cousin? How does that work exactly? Because I’m pretty sure I would have remembered if Jim had a kid the last time I saw him and I would definitely remembered the pointed ears.”

“He didn’t. Jim and Spock are my adoptive parents. A year and a half or so ago they rescued me from a lab and it was decided that the most qualified guardian for me would be Spock, the only other part Vulcan in existence.”

“What happened to your parents?”

“Jim and Spock are my parents. They are the only ones I’ve ever had. I was grown in a lab, I’m mostly a Human/Vulcan hybrid, like Spock but about ten percent of my DNA is Klingon. I was engineered to be better, smarter, stronger, faster. I learn quicker, I retain more, and thanks to the Klingon part of me I’m capable of a blind rage that frightens me sometimes. Basically, I learn like A Vulcan, fight like a Klingon and the Human in me keeps me from going insane.”

“Isn’t selective breeding, genetic manipulation and stuff you know, illegal?”

“Yep, horrendously illegal. Though technically I’m a clone.”

“You lived in a lab for, what, ten, twelve years?”

“Actually it was only a bit over three years. The scientists who grew me accelerated my development quite significantly. We think it’s supposed to stop once I reach maturity but I take a weekly hypospray to give me a normal rate of development because Bones doesn’t want to risk it.”

“Why are you so open about it?”

“I’m not really, very few people outside this ship know. But you’re family.”

“Starfleet wants me to get off at the starbase and go back to earth to live with my grandparents.”

“And what do you want?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think my grandparents like me very much I haven’t seen them in about five years. I think I’d like to stay here, at least for a little while.”

“Ask Dad. I’m sure he’ll find a way to make it happen if you really want it to. At least in the short term.”

* * *

Alexander Greyson had been the result of a transporter malfunction whereby, and nobody understood quite how, the DNA of Kirk and Spock had been extrapolated and combined creating Alexander. An approximately twelve year old binary clone of Kirk and Spock. They had since written the incident off as a miracle.

* * *

Eliza was sitting by a bedridden and less than conscious Kirk. She and the boys had been taking it in turns for the last day and a half. She did not immediately notice that he had regained consciousness until he spoke.

‘What happened?’

‘We were hoping you could tell us. We found you knocked out on the planet early yesterday.’

‘Where's the rest of the landing party? Sulu, Jones, Carpenter, Gilbert?’

‘We were hoping you could tell us that too. You don't remember anything Dad?’

‘I remember beaming down with the landing party then there was a sound. An occulting high pitched sound, an octave or two above a hand phaser. Where are we?’

‘Standard orbit. We're running scans. Should be near the end of the third sweep. No trace of them last I heard but I can go up to the bridge and see if you like.’

“Would you?’

“Of course, I'll be back.”

She left, telling Bones he was awake on her way out.

* * *

‘Permission to come onto the bridge?’

‘Granted. I take it The Captain is conscious?’ Replied Spock.

Everyone on the bridge was on edge. There had been no sign of their missing crewmates since they had beamed down. Chekov was particularly tense.

‘Yes. He doesn't remember anything other than beaming down with the landing party then hearing a high pitched occulting sound He doesn't know what happened to Sulu and the rest of the landing party.’

“Then, it would seem that we are no closer to finding our men than we were moments ago.” Spock said, at least as much to himself than anyone else.

‘Still no luck with the sensor sweeps then?’

‘None. It's like they've vanished.’ Chekov replied.

“I've been thinking. If there is no way they could have been taken off the planet without our knowing about it. And if, they can't be on the planet after three thorough sweeps. Then perhaps they are underground.’

“Perhaps. We would still read a network of tunnels beneath the surface on our sweeps of the planet’s surface, or parts of them at least.’

‘Not necessarily. We haven't been able to read anything beneath the surface, not one cave, not one tunnel. We've assumed that there isn't anything there. But what if they are there but somehow shielded from our sensors by some sort of forcefeild or some unusual properties in the planet's crust.’

‘I think I know where you're going with this. Chekhov, is there anything that could be the entrance to a cave or system of tunnels near the beam down point?’ Scotty said.

‘Yes. A kilometre or so away, just beyond the ridge.’

‘Could we calibrate our sensors for thermal imaging? If we can narrow down our search we stand a better chance of finding them.’

‘Aye, I can do that but it's going to take an hour or two. Give us a hand Lassie?’ The last part was directed at Eliza who was in many respects Scotty’s protégé.

A little more than half an hour later Spock and a landing party, Chekov, Doctor Harry Sullivan, and the Lieutenant affectionately known as Cupcake, beamed down to the planet. All of whom except Spock were promptly knocked out by an artificially created psychic burst.

“Fascinating.’ Spock said to himself. ‘Enterprise, come in please.’

‘Scott here.’

‘The rest of the landing party have succumbed to a psychic burst. Please beam them up. I will continue into the tunnels alone.’ A beat. ‘Unless. Is Eliza on the bridge?’

 ‘I'm here.’

‘Do you think your mental shields could withstand a psychic burst? It isn't strong. I may require assistance bringing the landing party to the surface.’

‘I would say so.’

‘If you would beam down once the rest of the landing party have returned to the ship.’

She obliged and was on the planet with Spock moments later.

‘So, where are our guys?’

‘The entrance to the tunnel is approximately five hundred meters in that direction. They are almost directly below us. Strange, there are no life form readings within range of my tricorder.’

* * *

Back in sickbay the second landing party was brought in.

‘Bones, is that the landing party? What happened? Where's Spock?’

‘They were subjected to the same psychic burst that your landing party were. Spock managed to dodge the effects using his mental shields. He's gone into the tunnels to get the first landing party.’

‘What, alone?’

‘He asked Eliza to beam down. She can shield her mind almost as well as he can. She had no trouble at all when she beamed down.’

‘What if the others haven't come round yet? How are two of them going to carry all four members of the original landing party to the surface?’

‘Why wouldn't they be conscious, you have been for over an hour? Besides you forget Eliza is part Klingon. And they're both part Vulcan. If they need to carry the others to the surface they'll manage four men between them.’

‘The bond. I have mental shields.’ He explained.’ Obviously they aren't as solid as Spock's or Eliza's but they are there. It may not have been as effective on me as the others.’

‘It's possible. These men do seem to be deeper under than you were. I thought it was because you'd already been under for a while and were starting to come out of it when we beamed you back up.’

The rest of the original landing party were still unconscious. They were being held in an unlocked room in an elaborate tunnel system beneath the planet.

“Who were they Spock, what did they want?’ Jim asked as soon as his husband cane into sickbay.

‘Unknown. Eliza and I never encumbered any of them. Doctor, are any of the others showing signs of coming out of it?’

‘None.’

‘Then perhaps they need to be brought out of it. The room we found Sulu, Jones, Carpenter and Gilbert in was not secured. It stands to reason that the psychic burst was meant to keep them under until whoever had you decided otherwise.’

 

‘You think you can bring them out of it with a mind meld?

‘I believe so, however there is the matter of consent. Federation law and Vulcan custom requires that I have consent prior to entering another’s mind.

‘I can speak on their behalf. Go ahead. Start with Sulu.’

‘Doctor? I believe that in this instance I also require your go ahead.’

‘Do it.’

One by one Spock melded with each of the members of the away team who promptly came around

* * *

It was a little over a year later when they were joined by the Sulu-Chekov twins.

A wedding was required by the custom of the planet Geminus in order to seal a treaty and Chekov and Sulu had volunteered, being already engaged.

Something that they had not been told, but probably could have guessed given that little more than fifteen percent of the planets population were heterosexual, was that the planet reproduced almost entirely through cloning. To be exact binary cloning of twins something that was integral to the wedding ceremony. Mercifully, not infant twins, mentally and physically five year old twins. Something they didn’t know until halfway through the ceremony when they took samples if their DNA to put through their cloning device. They had left the planet with a treaty and a set of twins Demora and Anton Sulu-Chekov. The two of them adored Eliza and the boys.

* * *

Johanna McCoy was the daughter of Bones and his ex-wife and she spent her summer holidays on the Enterprise. Her mother, who hated Bones as much as was possible to hate another person, was not happy about this but Starfleet lawyers had made it impossible for her to refuse.

* * *

It was a bit over two years after the twins that Christopher Scott came into being. He had been another binary Transporter clone. He was half Uhura and half Scotty. He had his mother’s skin tone and his father’s accent. He had also inherited his mother’s gift with languages.

Mercifully Bones was not in sickbay when they brought the boy, who was for all intents and purposes eleven years old, to be looked over. Mercifully because Scotty thought it best his husband of three weeks, four days, seven hours and twenty… six minutes, didn’t find out he was a stepfather quite so abruptly. Scotty left sickbay to do just that.

Scotty had found Bones on the bridge speaking with the Captain.

‘Excuse me Captain. Can I speak with you in private a minute Leonard?’

‘What’s the matter Scotty?’

‘Not on the bridge.’

‘Our quarters?’

‘That would be perfect.’

‘What’s the problem Darlin’?’

‘There was a transporter malfunction when Uhura and I beamed up. We’re both fine but…’

‘But?’

‘But, remember that time Spock and the Captain beamed back to the ship and somehow a transporter malfunction caused a binary transporter clone?’

‘Alexander.’

‘And you know how we wrote it off as a random, one off, glitch?’

‘Yes.’

‘It may be slightly more than one off. As evidenced by the boy in sickbay who happens to be half me and half Uhura.’

‘Half his luck, he’ll be a looker.’ Bones said, pulling Scotty gently to his feet and leading him to sickbay.

Whatever reaction Scotty had anticipated from his husband this wasn’t it. The soft smile that made him weak at the knees, a quip about the boy’s genetics, and an eagerness to meet the boy.

* * *

Eliza’s time on The Enterprise had given her enough credits for all but one light semester at Starfleet Academy. It was at the academy that she met the final member of her crew. Commander Thomas Charles Eastick. Tommy to his friends. The two were virtually inseparable almost from the moment they met. He was an Australian, one of his many fine qualities. They had met Eliza's first day and struck up a fast friendship. A good thing too as they were roommates, Tommy’s previous roommate having graduated a semester early. Tommy never told his future captain this but he had been looking forward to having the room to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Star Trek is fifty today. I couldn't let the day go by without posting. Honesty I haven't been feeling Trek's universe for a while but there are currently about fifteen stories (or parts thereof) for this series kicking around in my notebooks. By the time the year is out I plan to have an actual story or two for The Beowulf and her crew. Please feel free to ask about the universe/characters.


End file.
